The Two Gallon Bag of Green Apple Salt Water Taffy
by SecretAgent99
Summary: Nobody got away with stealing Yuffie’s candy. Not even a silver haired god with a charming smile and cocky attitude...who vaguely smelled of fresh cucumber? Huh, it must be the new cologne they have over at the mall. Yuriku. AU.


This is my first KH oneshot and my first Yuriku. And my first time writing Yuffie and Riku. I hope they were in character. And to my readers of HRD who are reading this, I'm sorry I haven't updated yet! I've had horrible writer's block on it! So, enjoy this oneshot while you guys wait for the 13th chapter. :D

This whole thing was written tonight. Wow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Mountain Dew or Green Apple Salt Water Taffy.

* * *

A store bell tinkles as the door opens and then closes, revealing an ecstatic teenage girl with short black hair and wide brown eyes that glitter with happiness in the bright sunshine.

Why was this girl so ecstatic you may ask?

Well, she was ecstatic because she just spent all of her precious, hard earned money (all twenty dollars worth) on a two gallon bag full of unwrapped, green apple salt water taffy. And since this girl was by herself, she could eat all of it in one sitting without her uncle and parent guardian, Cid, yelling at her for eating the whole bag in under a day and getting a sugar high because of it. Heck, he wouldn't even know she had spent all her money on taffy because he was at a business meeting the whole day.

Yes, today was looking bright for Yuffie Kisaragi.

"All right Yuffie, you have the goods, now where can you go enjoy their sweet and sour delicious scrumptiousness without being disturbed?" Yuffie says to herself while her eyes scan up and down the street.

She is in the old downtown area of the city Hallow Bastion, which consists of 1880's western style shops and attractions. It's quite nice and welcoming really. Yuffie loves to ride her bike down here on the weekends when she has free time and just hang out, browsing through the antique stores and going to the saloon to drink her self silly with Mountain Dew, courtesy of the saloon owner Tifa, who is good friends with Uncle Cid. (Though Tifa promises Yuffie she won't tell Cid of her escapades to the saloon just to drink Mountain Dew.)

Yuffie has just come out of the general store located at the end of Main Street, and is currently trying to decide where she should go. Her eyes travel to the far end of the street, where the small park that is located at the edge of the Hallow Bastion River resides. Her eyes light up.

"Aha! I'll go there! At this time of the day it'll be empty and I'll be left alone in peace to enjoy my highly delectable green apple salt water taffy!"

Yuffie skips over to her bike and hops on, dropping her bag of taffy into the basket.

Did I mention it was a two gallon bag filled with unwrapped, green apple salt water taffy that is sweet, sour, and highly delectable at the same time? I did? Well, now it's been engraved into you brain.

The bubbly teenager starts off, grinning with her eyes squeezed shut as the wind blows her short hair into her face. She takes no notice to the elderly woman she almost runs over while zooming over a crosswalk or the red light she runs, which almost causes a five car pile up. The only thing on her mind is that she must get to the park so she can enjoy her taffy in peace.

This though is no problem for THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE. (Well, she likes to think of herself as one anyway.) The Great Ninja Yuffie can defy all odds, whether it be escaping the wrath of the school principle, Xemnas, because she spread a rumor that the P.E teacher Saix had a man-crush on him, or it be escaping the fury of Seifer because she dropped water balloons on him while he was flirting with a girl called Kairi.

Yes, that had been the best day of Yuffie's pranking career.

Though let's stop reminiscing and come back to the present.

Like I was saying, getting to the park which was now only one-hundred and sixty-seven yards away would be no problem for Yuffie. For Yuffie was a ninja, and ninjas had no problem with riding a bike on a straight cobblestone path for one-hundred and sixty-seven yards. Why, it was so easy Yuffie could do it with her eyes closed. Which was what Yuffie was doing at the moment actually. One-hundred and twenty yards, one-hundred yards, ninety yards. Yuffie cracks open an eye and sees that it's a clear shot to the park. She closes her eyes and begins to hum to herself, oblivious to the mayhem that she has caused behind her.

Suddenly, she turns the handle bars of the bike to the left slightly by accident and she opens her eyes, gasping as she sees a telephone pole heading straight her way. Before she can react, (her super ninja skills weren't up to par today) she crashes straight into it. She falls off the bike and her bag of taffy flies out of the basket into the air, heading straight for the drain pipe on the side of the road.

Cue slow motion and deep, dramatic voice.

"NOOOOOO! MY TAFFFFFFYYYY!" Yuffie wails in despair as she slowly hits the ground, her arms stretched out as she tries to grab the two gallon bag of green goodness.

What could Yuffie do without her taffy? That bag was the center of her universe! Without it Yuffie would shrivel up and die of sugar deprivation! Yuffie lived for taffy, she breathed for taffy, she begged for taffy, she _worked_ for taffy, and she certainly was not going to let her twenty dollar bag of taffy disappear into the deep, dark, murky depths of the city sewer system!

But wait. What is this Yuffie sees? Why, she sees another hand reaching out to save her bag of taffy! Yes! Praise the heavens! Her beloved taffy shall live! Live! That dirty, decrepit city sewer system shall never be able to get a hold of her green apple salt water taffy now! Nyuck nyuck nyuck.

The hand gracefully catches the bag and Yuffie's eyes travel upwards to see the savior of her taffy. The hand is connected to a lean, muscular arm. The muscular arm is connected to a well defined chest that is clad in a black sleeveless shirt with a white and yellow sleeveless vest. And on that chest is a neck with a head and on that head--oh my gosh that is one sexy head.

Yuffie's eyes double in size and hew jaw drops open.

Standing in front of her is a god in human form. A god with long, silver, sexy hair, stunning aquamarine eyes, a killer body, and a charming smile on his face. He's like a Squall without the scar or the coldness. Hey, he even looks her age! Ooh…if only Yuffie wasn't frozen in place on the ground, what she would do to him. Until Yuffie learns his name she'll just call him 'sexy'.

Sexy smirks at her reaction and speaks out in a smooth husky voice.

"Hey, you okay? You took quite a tumble there."

Yuffie nearly melts. Oooh humanah humanah humanah. This guy is too sexy for his own good. Just look at those abs…

"Y-yeah…" Yuffie stutters as she stares up at Sexy with glazed eyes.

Luck seems to be on her side today. Not **only** does she get a two gallon bag full of her favorite taffy, she runs into a god in human form who saves her taffy from a horrible fate.

Sexy holds the bag up in front of Yuffie's face.

"This your taffy?" Sexy asks Yuffie.

Yuffie stares at the bag of taffy with drool coming out of her mouth.

"Y-yes."

She reaches out her hand to grab the bag, but Sexy quickly pulls it out of her reach and opens the bag. Whoa. Wait right there buddy. Just WHAT do you think you're doing!?

Yuffie quickly jumps up and grabs for the bag but Sexy swiftly steps back and avoids her.

"Hey!" Yuffie says angrily, "Give that back! It's my taffy!"

Sexy scoffs arrogantly.

"Well, I just saved your taffy from going down the storm drain. So I think I should be able to get some, don't ya think?"

Sexy quickly grabs a handful of taffy from the bag and pops it into his mouth. Oh no. He didn't.

Yuffie's eyes widen and she immediately jumps for Sexy.

"NOOOOO! GIVE ME BACK MY TAFFY SEXY! GIVE IT BACK NOWWWWW!" Yuffie screeches as she tackles the silver haired stud to the ground.

She wraps her hands around his neck as she shakes his head violently, trying to get him to spit the tasty treat out of his mouth. Sexy coughs and nearly chokes from the sudden take on violence on Yuffie's part.

"Hey!? What the heck do you think you're doing!? Get off of me!"

Sexy pushes Yuffie off of him, only to end up in a headlock as the 'ninja' tries to pry his mouth open with a stick she found.

"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL YOU GIVE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY TAFFY DANGIT! I SPENT ALL OF MY TWENTY BUCKS ON THAT AND I PLAN TO GET WHAT I PAYED FOR!" Yuffie howls indignantly.

No one got away with stealing Yuffie's candy. Even if it was a teen god…who vaguely smelled of fresh cucumber? Huh, it must be the new cologne they have over at the mall.

A light bulb seems to appear over Sexy's head amidst the choking and prodding, and his infamous smirk appears on his pained face as Yuffie punches him in the gut in an attempt to get him to spit the apple flavored taffy out.

Man, for a short, petite girl who just crashed her bike into a telephone pole, she was pretty strong. Sexy quickly flips her over and Yuffie ends up on her back with him on all fours towering over her. (And the taffy is still in his mouth.)

Yuffie gasps in shock and Sexy grins, a mischievous glint in his aquamarine eyes.

"What do you think you're doing!? You still haven't given me back my taffy! The Great Ninja Yuffie always gets what she wants, and she wants her flippin' taffy back, you taffy stealing fiend!"

Sexy leans in, chuckling slightly as his lips brush up against Yuffie's ear.

"The Great Ninja Yuffie, huh? That's an interesting title."

Yuffie turns scarlet and a shiver runs up her spine.

"Yeah, well-" Yuffie starts to say but is cut off abruptly as Sexy's lips press down onto hers.

Her eyes widen as Sexy deepens the kiss, letting his tongue slide across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yuffie, in a daze, opens her mouth only to find something sour and sweet drop into her mouth. Sexy breaks off the kiss and stands up, smirking at Yuffie's deer in the headlights look.

"Well, I hope you got what you paid for," Sexy says as he starts to head off.

Yuffie slowly sits up and clamps her jaw closed, realizing that what dropped into her mouth was the taffy he had stolen.

Before Sexy gets too far away he stops and turns around, calling out to her.

"The name's Riku by the way. And thanks for the taffy!"

Yuffie stares blankly at him as he rounds the corner of Main Street. Her brain begins to start working again, and she slowly swallows the half chewed taffy in her mouth.

"…Wow…" is all Yuffie can say as she reaches out to her side where she last saw the bag of taffy.

Still staring at the corner that Riku went around, her hand moves around looking for her bag of twenty dollar taffy. Her hand finds nothing, and Yuffie finally looks down. She gasps.

"WHAT THE HECK!? RIKU STOLE MY WHOLE FREAKIN' BAG OF GREEN APPLE SALT WATER TAFFY!"

Yuffie jumps up and grabs her bike.

She climbs onto it and begins to furiously pedal as she heads off down the street and rounds the corner that Riku walked onto.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SURPRISE KISSING TAFFY STEALING FIEND!"

And once again she almost runs over _another_ old lady at the crosswalk and runs _another_ red light, this time actually succeeding in causing a five car pile up.

The End


End file.
